Reunited
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Emmett is reunited with his sister, but she hits it off with Jasper more


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTER AND THE PLOT**

I run through a thick forest, branches cracking as I push right through them in fear. Lightning flashes and strikes the spot a few feet behind me. A pieercing, blood curtling scream is heard. I skid to a halt just as I come infrotn of a house. I see 8 shadows emerge from the house before it all goes black.

2 hours later...

My head felt as heavy as a bag full of bricks that equals 20 tons. I open my eyes, letting them adjust to the bright lightning. I sit up groggily and look around. I was on a white couch with white walls. The walls were white with a couple of white book shelves. "Think theres enough white in here?" I mumbled, squinting my eyes. I stand up and look in a body mirror thats hanging on the wall. My usually blonde hair with blue highlights was matted with mud and leaves. My clean white tank was ripped and and matted with mud and grass stains, I seemed to have lost my blue jean jacket, my pants were ripped and matted worse than my tank, and Im not wearing my shoes. "God, I look horrible!" I looked around a bit more and found a second door. I walked over to it and found a personal bathroom. I smiled as I stripped out of my clothing. The hot, steamy water felt good as it hit my back. I washed my hair and my body. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around me. "Shoot I dont have any other clothes." I said, frowning. I went and lyed on the couch. "Huh? Whats this?" I questioned, feeling something under my head. They're clothes. I smile and start to change. Besides the usual undergarments, I put on a blue, form fitting shirt, tight blue jeans, and a white baseball hat. I brushed my hair and opened the bedroom door. More white engulfed my vision as I walked down the hallway. I come to a set of stairs and look down at the bottom. I see 7 people. I dont recognize 6 of them. I run down the steps and hug him. "Brother! I thought you were dead! I went looking for you and got attacked by vampires. They changed me and now I control the weather. I wish I couldnt. Ill hurt someone. I hurt so many people already because of them!" I said, crying. His arms wrapped around me, comfortingly. "Its alright Evangaline. Big bro's here." I look up and smile. "Im guessing your one of us to because of your eyes. I love you...Emmett." "Love ya to." "Whats going on here?" A woman said, shouting. Next thing I knew I was thrown across the room, into a kitchen, and through a glass window. I gasped, as I hit the ground. I could hear my body hit the ground and rain rushing down my face and I could see figures coming my way. I blacked out just before I heard my brother shouting. I woke up in the same room and went to change again. I came out and saw a blonde haired woman with topaz colored eyes."Uhm, why are you in my room?" "I just wanted to warn you. Emmett is mine." I laughed, which Im guessing she took the wrong way because within moments I was pinned to the wall."No no, Im his sister, Evangaline." "Liar, Emmett doesnt have a sister." "Wrong, Im his sister. Im sure he's mentioned me. "No, he didnt." I frowned. "He...forgot about me? He didnt mention me? Not once?" "Nope, not at all. Maybe he forgot cause he wanted to forget." "No he...he loved...loves me." I closed my eyes, the sadness and anger swelling up. Thunder clashes as rain hits the ground as hard as it can. Lightning strikes outside and the girl drops me. Suddenly, lightning struck through the window and almost hit the girl. I stared, wide-eyed and ran out of the room. I was about to leave but Emmett grabbed my arm. "What happened? Are you okay?" "What do you care? You forgot about me! I hope you have fun with that blonde bimbo I almost zapped up stairs." I said, trying to leave but Emmett had a firm grip on my arm. "Emmett please, I dont want to hurt you." I said, tears streaming down my face. A flash of light and a gush of wind got my attention. It seemed that I made a mini-tornado. As he let me go in shock, the tornado dissipated and I made a run for it. I almost made it out of city limits when I felt...calm. It came over me and I came to a stop. I turned around and saw a blurry figure. "Who are you? What do youwant?" I asked, still calm. "My names Jasper. Jasper Hale, Im a friend of your brothers." Then leave me alone," I said." I can hurt you." I backed away as more calm washed over me. "I dont think you will" I kept backing away until I tripped. I screamed as I hit the ground. I stared at him and sat up. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to pray. "Why are you here?" I asked, looking up. "Because your my tutto." He said, right before he kissed me.

**I KNOW SOME OF IT WAS SKETCHY, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER**


End file.
